


rather be

by xeichr



Series: no place like home [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, i just can't stop can i, mild insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeichr/pseuds/xeichr
Summary: “if you loved him enough, you’d take a chance. and if you really knew him, you’d know he’d love you the same either way, whatever his answer is.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: no place like home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: MCYT





	rather be

**Author's Note:**

> here, have more angst

dream is tired.

dream is awake. painfully so.

he doesn’t know why he ever thought he could cope with george being in close proximity to him 24/7. clearly dream hadn’t thought it through, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. what he _should_ be doing right now is editing, or maybe brainstorming new video ideas. instead, what he _is_ doing is lying awake, pining and overthinking like an _idiot._

he can’t even sleep, because he can’t close his eyes without thinking of- thinking of multicoloured eyes and late-night geoguessr games. even when dream does manage to clear his mind of that soft, accented voice, he can’t sleep without _dreaming_ of it somehow. dream used to cherish these dreams, the ones with george in them, where all was well and all was good, set in some alternate reality where george actually loved him back. 

now, dream hates them. he hates and he loves them. he closes his eyes, trying to recall the image of george in his arms once more, in the kitchen. it comes to dream clearly, the golden warmth of the sun dripping through the windows and shining onto them, like a god has given them their blessing. 

dream opens his eyes. 

he’s sick of wondering. he’s sick of thinking and thinking and thinking and never coming to a solution, a conclusion. dream thinks he would very much like to know what george’s feelings are towards him, but at the same time, he wishes to never find out. _maybe it’s better to leave it unknown, so he may always have the hope._

because it’s dream’s own thoughts that are suffocating him; when he sees george smile up at him every day, a little “good morning” or “hello” falling from his lips, or when george hugs him (it’s happening more and more these days), dream’s heart crumbles a little more. 

he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now, when he dreams of george in the day as well as night. dream can’t escape, and he’s terrified of letting his feelings slip away from the sealed corner of his mind where he allows himself to think of george in such a way.

sometimes dream lets himself think that george loves him back in the same way, as a treat. he saves those thoughts for the rainiest of days. he thinks about george’s head snuggling a little bit more into his neck, and george popping into his room to bring him water or food just when dream needs it the most, or the way george still blushes when dream sees him in the morning, disheveled and relaxed; guard down, hair messy. 

he wonders if george has noticed at all, how in love with him dream is. he thinks he’s being very obvious, but maybe he’s not, if george hasn’t noticed at all. 

or maybe george just hasn’t noticed because he doesn’t notice dream the same way. 

  
  


dream ponders, sometimes, about the way he occasionally sees george looking at him. he thinks it might be a figment of his imagination, but still dream holds out hope that the little gasps george let out whenever their hands brush and the tender sighs george breathes out whenever dream says something silly, _means something._

_“if you never say anything, you’ll regret it.” sapnap says, staring at dream._

_dream groans. “but maybe i’ll regret it even more if i_ do _say something, ever thought about that?”_

_“if you loved him enough, you’d take a chance. and if you really knew him, you’d know he’d love you the same either way, whatever his answer is.”_

dream thinks that was the most profound thing he’s ever heard sapnap’s say in his entire life. and he thinks maybe there’s a little bit of truth in it. 

even if he were to do it, to- _confess._ how would he even go about doing something like that? does he just go up to george, a floor below him (even _that_ seems unreal), and say, _hey, george, how’s your day been? by the way, i’m in love with you. and, like, not in a platonic way._

or perhaps, _george, i’ve been in love for you for years now, it’s you, it’s always been you,_ and maybe dream can step closer and hold george’s face gingerly, like he’s always wanted to do, and say _do you- do you feel the same?_

dream shakes his head. now that’s just ridiculous. there’s no way he could possibly- 

the door to his room suddenly slams open. dream bolts up, sitting up on his bed.

“dream,” george says breathlessly, and dream’s first thought is, _what’s wrong? something’s wrong-_ “i love you.”

and dream’s world stops. 

“y-you- you _what?_ ” dream’s heart plummets.

“i can’t fucking take it anymore.” george continues, a crazed look in his eyes. “dream, you- you’re the one for me- do you know how in love with you i am? don’t- don’t you see?”

dream is frozen. “are you fucking serious,” dream says, voice cracking slightly.

“i-” george falters. “i’m sorry, i just- _god_ , i don’t know why i ever thought- i’m so stupid, i-”

“no, no no no, i,” dream says softly. “i- come- come sit down, please.”

george steps forwards hesitantly, and dream wants to kiss away the tears he can see threatening to fall down george’s eyes. 

“i’ve wanted to say this,” dream swallows. “for so long. _so long._ george- you- you’re perfect. you’re _everything_ i could ever have asked for in a best friend. and- and i’ve been in love with you for _god knows how long,_ and honestly this doesn’t seem real right now-” he watches as a tear rolls down george’s cheek. dream wants to cry when he’s finally able to lift his hand up to george’s face, tenderly brushing away the tear. 

“i love you,” dream says, honesty and genuinity pouring from his words, finally able to be uttered.

“i- i love-” george starts. dream’s vision stutters. it glitches, blinks, and fades. _it felt so real._ dream wants to scream.

he won’t allow himself to imagine that. he can’t. he won't. 

for now, dream closes his eyes tightly and drifts. 

_when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahhaa got yall there didn't i ohoho
> 
> don't worry i feel the same pain 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://qxackity.tumblr.com)


End file.
